1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of inosine derivatives and specifically is directed to S-inosylcysteine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inosine is a material which occurs naturally in meat, meat extracts, and in sugar beets. Generally, no pharmaceutical use has ever been made of this material. Cysteine is an amino acid which has been prepared from proteins by hydrolysis in the presence of carbon dioxide or by other means. The only medical use reported for this material has been in the promotion of wound healing.